virtuefandomcom-20200214-history
Relictus Libertas
Relictus "Acchilleus" Libertas is a character that is featured throughout Villainy and Virtue, created and portrayed by iCaramelBird. He is current leader of The Viper Gang and plots to take over Heartania and therefore destroy The Citadel. Biography Acchilleus has a deeply rooted history in Heartania. His family is among the richest in the city, his ancestry dates back to when the city was first discovered and being built. He has been a proud citizen of the city, no doubt and was popular among the others. As a young child he adored both his parents, yet another he loved almost as much were superheroes. He would watch from the balcony of his fathers mansion, as heroes would fly past or read in the newspapers about them. He loved them so much, he began drawing wanting to be an illustrator and work on comic books that were based on the heroes themselves. His father and almost his entire ancestry, had been politicians somehow involved in Heartania's politics for generators. Though his father was somehow disappointed by his obsession into heroes, it didn't matter. Another child was coming on the way that would aid the family line and keep the family happy. However things didn't end well. Acchilleus, woke up in the dead of night to find his home being robbed and raided, by who he didn't know. Yet he peeked through the bedroom door, to see the confrontation between his parents and some of the robbers. It hadn't ended well. The heroes had come too late and managed to save Acchilleus and yet not his parents. Instead of grief or sorrow, Acchilleus dealt with an emotion he had repressed through his childhood. Anger. He lived with his uncle for the rest of his life, as he inherited the mansion. He worked his way from nothing, being bullied for holding little to no power to his family name any more. He grew up resenting heroes, and instead decided to better Heartania to go against them in the political scheme of things. Meanwhile throughout his life he noticed that he had gifts, whether they were born from anger or passion, he knew it had some connection to his parents death. He found he could sense things around his school. He knew when his uncle was watching television or in his room. And at the same time he found himself practising his manipulation of earth in his large garden. Before the events of Villainy and Virtue, Acchilleus took a long vacation after facing stress from work. Residing in another city, he found his plane delayed due to the 'Heartania Riots'. Acchilleus was stunned, watching the television as he saw the city in anarchy. His plan was to make Heartania powerful through one agenda, and that agenda was through anarchy. Yet things changed. Aftermath Acchilleus, only appeared in Villainy and Virtue during Aftermath the plot-arc that takes place directly after the events of City in Chaos, as he returned to Heartania upon news of the riots. It is said that he had a short vacation in which he resided in Scarlet City, though for unknown reasons, this would explain his lack of prescence in the early plot arcs of Villainy and Virtue. During this he has made decent progress, deciding to change his agenda from anarchism to totalitarianism in order to reclaim Heartania, and he has since re-established the last remaining Viper Gang members, become head of the Viper Gangs, formed an alliance with Wild Card and is only wanting to expand further. Insurgency Acchilleus, began the arc for Insurgency as he began to set up what is known as The Safe Zone. Beginning to fence off the sixteen blocks and generally trying to organize his followers in order to build and start his own community. He later begins to form alliances with others such as The Harvester and Kay, whilst also pioneering The Viper Gang (The Vipers). Acchilleus is behind the alleged deaths of Raven, The Sheriff and kidnapping of Hunter. Physical Description Acchilleus is quite tall, and at the same time quite skinny. Only having lean muscle, for a forty year old he possesses a decent body. Having steel-black hair which is starting to show the first signs of greying, his ageing doesn't stop them as wrinkles have only now started to appear on his more wearier face. However his smile still seems full of life and youth, as he commonly wears a navy blue suit, commonly matched with black dress shoes, pale blue tie and a common white office shirt. His hair is somewhat wavy and he possesses hazel eyes. Personality Acchilleus is a troubled man, who hungers and desires for Heartania to be more powerful. He finds that the way to reach forward is by making everybody equal through the means of control, he has two sides. He is always calculating and using his intelligence and opponents weak points in order to beat them. At the same time, Acchilleus recognizes his strengths and weaknesses, playing upon them in order to get what he wants. He almost sees life as a chess game, with his only desire is to win. If that means he has to manipulate every single person to Trivia * Insurgency has been in the making for 35 years, in terms of story. * Insurgency has been dubbed the "story of six children who thought they could save the world", in reference to six particular characters including Acchilleus. Category:Character Category:Villain Category:ICaramelbird Category:Safe Zone Category:Deceased